Like Father, Like Son
by J Bear
Summary: Just a little something for my brain to keep running. Pls Review.


Disclaimers: DPB and CBS's. Ain't mine. Want it to be mine. But then again, the series woulda failed with me at the helm. 

Author: J Bear

A/N: Another little something until I get over my writer's block… 

She looked at her watch. 4:00. Her son should be home by now. But he wasn't. Curious, Sarah Mackenzie peered through the living room window to the front lawn. He wasn't there. She swallowed a lump in her throat and went back to her book, occasionally looking out the window to see if her son had arrived home. 

The street was full of little voices chattering on about something or other. Then she heard the door open and close and small footsteps followed. A little boy appeared from the hall. Her little boy, a handsome guy with soft brown hair and baby blue eyes and he had his father's smile. 

"Hey Logan, how was school honey?" Mac called out

"It was great mom. I can do the multiplication tables without any help." He said with pride. Then he threw himself on the couch and relaxed. 

Logan was like every 6 year old. He was very into the Batman and Superman phase currently as shown through his superman shirt. He idolized his father and confided in his mother. He was also smart for his age and athletic. Mac had realized that Logan was going to break a lot of hearts when he grows older. 

"And why exactly were you so late today?" She unconsciously rubbed her swelling belly and smiled at him. 

"Uh…" He hesitated "I was helping a friend with something."

"Oh?" Mac cocked an eyebrow. But Logan didn't want to talk about it so she didn't press on. "Alright honey. Hungry?"

"Not really. But can I have some juice?"

"Your fridge is my fridge."

"You want a cup mom?" He inquired. 

"Sure hon. Thanks baby." The corners of her mouth lifted forming a small smile on her lips. He was growing up to be a fine young man, and Sarah was glad about it. Not only that, her family turned out alright despite all the fears she had had about it. Her son brought her the juice and quickly went upstairs to do his homework. Then she returned to her book. 

***

The smell of tomato sauce woke her. She was lying on the couch with the book still in her hand and realized that she must have dozed off. A blanket covered her body, making sure that she didn't get cold. Her son was giggling in the kitchen. Harm was home.

"Well… look who's awake." Harm looked up when she walked through the kitchen door. Pots and pans were everywhere. It was spaghetti night at the Rabb home and her son's favourite dish. He changed out of his uniform and into a pair of blue jeans and a loose shirt. Logan had a hand over his mouth and tried to stifle his laughter. Harm walked towards her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

That drew an 'eww' from Logan and more giggles. Seeing his reaction, Harm raced towards him, picked him up and put him on his shoulders. 

"Dad!" Logan yelped. "Mom! Tell dad to put me down."

By then, the two of them were in the den and Harm tossed him on the sofa and turned on the TV and gave him the remote. 

Mac enjoyed seeing the two together. It seemed all too natural. Harm was a great father but he'd sometimes turn in a child himself. Sometimes, he'd take Logan up on 'Sarah' on a nice day. Mac didn't disapprove but she didn't feel at ease with it. Harm came back into the room and drew another kiss from his wife and returned back to his spaghetti. 

"Are you ever going to teach me how to make that 'famous Rabb sauce' of yours?" She asked him

"Only if you tell me how you tell time without a watch." Harm retorted

She opened her mouth only to close it again. They both knew the answer and looked at each other knowingly. 

"Anything you need help with?" Mac leaned in to taste the sauce and received a playful slap from her handsome aviator. "Ow." She mocked hurt.

"Suits you right. You should be resting instead of up here trying to 'help'" He made the quotes with his fingers, then placed a finger on her lips before she could say anything. "I'm almost done. Go and sit down."

"I'll set the table." She said defiantly and went to grab the utensils and the plates. Harm shook his head. His wife wouldn't listen to him. He knew it. 

***

Her son was late again. Mac was outside, finishing her book and relishing the sunlight on her face. She spotted Logan and slowly walked out on the patio and leaned on the post. She watched the most amazing thing unravel before her. 

Logan was standing near the walkway of the house. He bit his lip and spoke to his friend. He then shyly pulled a flower from behind him and gave it to her. His face was slowly turning red. The girl accepted it and placed a kiss on his cheek, then gave him a hug and kept walking. He paused for a moment to compose himself and walked up the steps to his house. 

"Mom! What are you doing out here?" He said surprised

"It was a nice breezy day so I came out here to finish the book." Mac stood, smiling wryly at him. "And what are you doing so late?"

"Uh…" He knew he'd been caught with a girl "Mom… Meghan was having a bad day so I was cheering her up."

"With a flower?"

"She likes flowers." He said bluntly 

"That was very nice and considerate of you Logan." She replied then gathered him up into a hug. "Your father and I are so proud of you. I love you honey."

"I love you too mom."

He was going to break a lot of hearts alright. Logan was already turning into a romantic like his father. _Like father, like son. _

***

A/N: I hope you liked that short piece. I would love some constructive criticisms if you have any. If you don't, I'd love it if you'd review. :) Ciao for now. 


End file.
